Friends and Relations
by CrystalOrigin
Summary: This is my take on what happened after the arrest of Joe Carroll at the end of Series2. It's a Maxton fiction for those fans out there. Hope you enjoy it. Story summary, Ryan has another dinner party, this time he has an ulterior motive. One shot at the moment, but I have an idea for furthering the story. Have tried to be true to character. Reviews welcome.


One week after Joe Carroll's arrest. Max's phone rang.

"Come over for dinner tonight?" It was Ryan.

"Okay... What's the occasion?" Max replied.

" I just think we could do with some downtime. I want to celebrate the end of the Joe Carroll chapter in my life." He said wryly.

" Yeah. It has been pretty intense hasn't it? Is Mike coming?" Max couldn't help but have a note of eagerness in her voice, that Ryan duly noted.

" Yes. He's flying back to Virginia in a couple of days. He needs to sort out about his job, and see his family"

" Right" Max replied.

She felt slightly disappointed. She had only seen Mike briefly in passing, at the FBI internal inquiry into their hunt for the murderers Joe Carroll and Lily Gray. They had all been kept busy giving separate statements. It was necessary to check that Ryan, Mike, and her testimonies all tallied. That was only natural. A lot of people had died, and it all had to be accounted for. Still, hopefully it was over with, (for now at least!)

She and Mike hadn't had any time alone since that kiss outside the mansion after Joe Carroll's arrest, and Max was starting to think that she had imagined it! (or read too much into it) Now Mike was leaving soon. Max felt confused and hurt. He hadn't called her, yet he had spoken to Ryan.

" Are you still there Max?" Ryan was still talking

"Sorry. Yes. Okay. Eight O' Clock" Max confirmed. They rang off.

Ryan had noticed the growing closeness between his niece and Mike. The frosty relationship they started with had definitely been replaced with something more. The lingering looks between the two of them had certainly been observed, and Ryan was determined to put a stop to it, before things went any further.

It wasn't that he didn't want them to be together. It was just a stupid thing for them to do when Mark Gray was out there somewhere, planning revenge. Max had killed Mark's twin brother, and Mike, Mark's mother in cold blood. There was no way that there wouldn't be repercussions from that! Max and Mike in a relationship would just give him more ammunition for retribution. Ryan knew it was for the best that he stopped it.

Mike accepted Ryan's invitation to dinner with curiosity. Ryan didn't seem the type to host dinner parties. "Still I don't know everything about the guy" he mused.

"Actually I know very little!" He smiled to himself. Ryan was notoriously closed off, he knew.

Mike was looking forward to seeing Max again. They hadn't had chance to even have a quick chat since Joe's arrest, let alone anything else. (and Mike could imagine a whole lot more than just chatting!) The most they had done was exchange glances as they had passed each other. None of them had been able to communicate during the enquiry. He wanted to progress things with Max, but wasn't too sure how to go about it.

Maybe he could see her home tonight after the get together at Ryan's. He had to explain to her his need to go see his Mum. " Max will understand" he thought. She was forever saying he should be spending time with his family, as he tried to come to terms with his father's death.

Max rang Ryan's doorbell at 8pm promptly. Ryan answered smiling. He looked relaxed.

"Carrie's here" he said brightly, taking her jacket. "She's a much better cook than me."

"That's not difficult is it?" laughed Max.

Carrie and Max greeted each other.

"I hope he didn't just invite you for your cooking Carrie" Max smiled.

Carrie was in the kitchen. The evidence of food preparation around her. She poured Max some wine, replying,

"I hope so too"

Max had not warmed to Carrie at all, the few times they had met. She thought that Carrie had used Ryan to get information for her book, and her news channel. But, if Ryan liked her, then she must have some good attributes. She just hid them well.

Just then the doorbell rang again. Ryan crossed the room to answer. Max's heart quickened in anticipation.

"Hello. Good to see you" she heard Ryan say. He then stood aside to let the guest enter. To Max's shock, it was not Mike at all, but Chris! The guy she had dated briefly before the chaos of the last couple of months had started.

"Hi Max" he smiled warmly at her. "It's been a while. I guess you've been busy."

"Sorry, yes. Things have been crazy," she replied.

Max felt dismayed. This was not going to turn out as she had imagined. She had forgotten all about Chris! She turned to Ryan, grimacing at him out of Chris' eyesight.

"You didn't say anything about this!" Her eyes flashed annoyance at him.

"Well it's a chance to catch up with old friends," he smiled back at her in an overly sincere manner. Max turned back to Chris "Well, I'm glad you could come. And you brought dessert!"

" Just waiting for Mike now" Ryan declared. He disappeared back into the kitchen to help Carrie.

They made small talk for a while. Max had a feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach. How was this going to look to Mike. 'Like I've brought a date,' she realised. She could have killed Ryan at that moment.

Around 8.20 there was a knock at the door. Mike entered, apologising for being late. He looked smart in a fresh shirt and jeans, just a hint of stubble. He smiled around at everyone.

"I think you know everyone Mike. Except Chris, Max's friend." Ryan announced. Mike turned to Chris and they shook hands briefly.

" Are you in NYPD, like Max?" Mike enquired.

"Actually no. I'm a chef" Chris replied with a laugh.

"Ah. Okay" he replied, raising his eyebrows.

They sat themselves around the table, Carrie and Ryan placing plates of chicken and asparagus in front of them. Mike turned to Max, gazing at her intently. She smiled at him nervously.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend Max?" He questioned, his blue eyes scrutinising her. He didn't return her smile.

" We just went out a couple of times. Nothing major" she answered dropping her eyes under the intensity of his gaze.

"There's a lot you don't know about Max," Ryan interjected. " after all you only met her a few weeks ago."

"I guess so" replied Mike dryly.

The dinner party ground on. Max found it more and more excruciating to be there. Ryan and Carrie were the life and soul, chatting merrily away, not seeming to notice that Mike was barely speaking or eating. Ryan was making thinly veiled digs at Mike. He in return was becoming increasingly annoyed. Chris had picked up on the tension, and was obviously feeling awkward. Max herself was trying to make an effort to keep the conversation going, but was becoming more miserable as the evening went on. Why the hell did Ryan do this?

When Chris suggested serving the dessert he had brought, she gladly escaped to the kitchen with him.

At the dining table Mike turned angrily to Ryan.

"What the hell is this all about?" He asked. "What's your problem Ryan?"

"I've seen the way you and Max have been acting. Don't get too close to her."

"It's none of your business Ryan."

"I'm just looking out for her. Pointing out to you both that she would be better off with a guy like Chris"

"What! You think he would be able to protect her!"

"She wouldn't need protecting if she weren't following you into danger. You're not thinking rationally at the moment Mike. You're out of control, and that's going to get Max killed!"

" You are the one who dragged her into this Ryan, and it's already too late to stop her being a target. She killed Luke! Mark is not going to forget about that."

Their voices had started out low, but during the course of the argument, gradually became louder as their anger grew. Carrie who was still at the table with the two men, tried to placate them.

"Come on guys, this is supposed to be fun" she said.

"Well it's not. No one is having fun" Mike replied. He went on to Ryan "If you wanted to warn me off Max, you should have done it face to face, instead of trying to make me look stupid. I'm not playing your ridiculous game."

With a final glare at Ryan, Mike got up, grabbed his jacket and left the apartment narrowly avoiding Max who was on her way to find out what was going on. He slammed the door behind him.

Chris followed Max out of the kitchen looking embarrassed. " Look, I think I should go" he murmured to Max quietly. Max sighed in agreement.

"I'm sorry, it's probably for the best. My uncle obviously has no idea how to treat his guests."

Max saw him to the door, then returned to the table where Ryan was sitting stony faced. Carrie had risen and started to clear the table.

"Did you set this whole thing up to embarrass me?" She asked. "Because this has to be the worst evening of my entire life"

"Well it didn't go exactly to plan" Ryan observed wryly.

"What was the plan? No. Don't tell me. Save it! In future just stay out of my private life!" Max then also took her jacket, and turned on her heel and left.

Carrie came out of the kitchen where she had obviously been hiding.

"That went well" she declared sarcastically. "You really should have more parties Ryan."

Ryan said nothing,but gave a small smile. Carrie went on "seriously though, you have no idea!"

Mike returned to his hotel room after leaving Ryan's apartment. He was still really angry with Ryan, and also with Max. (Although that probably wasn't fair, as it didn't seem as though she was enjoying herself much that evening). He felt betrayed by his 'friend'. It was the same when the first Joe Carroll case had ended over a year ago, when Ryan had pushed him away. Mike had realised then, that Ryan did not see them as friends, but just as colleagues who had worked well together.

"As much as anyone could work with him," he muttered to himself.

Mike had come to think recently though that Ryan at least respected him. But obviously not. His remarks about him and Max getting together stung.

"Well, there's no point hanging around here any longer" he thought angrily. He got his bag out of the cupboard and started emptying the contents of the drawers and wardrobe into it.

He had been busy for around ten minutes, when there was a light knock at the door. He crossed the room to the spy hole, where to his surprise he saw Max. Mike opened the door to her. She was looking concerned and apologetic. She gave a small smile.

"What do you want Max?" Mike growled, more harshly than he had intended.

"Can I come in, I want to explain..."

A hurt look had crossed Max's face. Mike regretted his words instantly. The last thing he wanted to do was upset her. He stood aside and gestured her to come in. She closed the door behind her, but seemed hesitant and nervous. The room was dimly lit, just the two bedside lamps were on. It was particularly shadowy in the doorway where Max was hovering uncertainly.

"What are you doing? Are you leaving now?" Max exclaimed as her eyes took in the mess on the bed of half packed clothes and his holdall. Her face was full of dismay.

"Yeah. I can get an earlier flight in the morning" he replied. There followed a long pause. They looked at each other.

"He's not my boyfriend" Max stated in a low tone. "Ryan invited him. I had no idea he would be there." She kept her eyes on Mike's face, hoping for some sort of reaction. Anything apart from this cold indifference.

"Yes well, Ryan made his opinion quite clear didn't he? He seems quite keen on you and Chris dating" Mike stated grimly. "He's right about one thing though. I'm not a good person to be around"

"Well that's his point of view!" Max declared defiantly. "I'm a grown up. Ryan doesn't make my decisions for me."

She moved back towards the door and leaned against it. "Well, I'm not going to let you go!"

"Don't be childish Max. Besides I could easily move you if I wanted to." Mike eyed her slim body, judging that although she was strong,she couldn't be very heavy.

"I'm not being childish. You're the one storming off!" She placed an arm out either side as if to block his exit.

"I'm not going until tomorrow. Are you going to guard the door all night?" He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Don't make fun of me" she replied.

"What do you want Max" he said again, this time in a much gentler tone. There was a brief pause.

"You" she replied simply. Her voice catching a little. Max looked at him, almost pleading with her eyes. She felt tears forming, and she dropped her gaze to the floor, not wanting him to see her so vulnerable. Her arms dropped in defeat.

That simple word was the only thing Mike needed to hear. To know he wasn't making a fool of himself in making a move on her, and that Max felt the same way he did. He had no idea what she saw in him. God knows he had done some crazy, insane things since they had met. Most women would have run a mile from him he was sure. But for some reason she had given him the benefit of believing, that deep down he was a good person. Mike didn't think he would have got through the last few weeks without her support. He wasn't sure when he had started to feel so strongly about her. It may have begun the first time he met her. Definitely he was aware that day of how attractive she was. By the time she had saved his life in the showdown at the mansion, he was sure that he needed Max in his life, and not just as a friend.

Quickly, he moved the couple of steps that were between them, and abruptly pushed her back against the door, as he pressed his mouth against hers in a kiss that was hard and deep. His upper body was hard against hers, one hand at the back of her neck, the other at her hip.

It took less than a second for Max to respond, her arms curving up around his neck. She parted her lips so that their tongues could meet. This was different from their previous kiss, which had been gentle and tentative. This time it was fierce and demanding, borne of frustration and longing.

After a little while Mike broke the kiss, but then began under her ear, kissing around her jaw, moving down her neck. Max felt as if she were on fire. She let out a little gasp as his mouth reached a particularly sensitive spot. She leaned her head back against the door and closed her eyes. His hands had now moved to her waist under the hem of her blouse. As his fingertips traced bare skin, she shivered in anticipation.

Mike stopped suddenly, aware that he was about to cross a line.

"Are you sure about this" he whispered, looking intently into her eyes. Silently Max nodded and smiled. Mike took her hand and pulled her over to the bed.


End file.
